


【丸仓】奶油陷阱

by Quaver_8



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha！Maruyama Ryuhei, M/M, Omega！Ohkura Tadayoshi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaver_8/pseuds/Quaver_8
Summary: 孕期ABO预警，alpha丸 x omega仓
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 8





	【丸仓】奶油陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 孕期ABO预警，alpha丸 x omega仓

大仓忠义从梦中醒来，湿漉漉的一身汗。  
他皱着眉扶着孕肚翻了个身，湿热的肩膀被26度的空调风一吹，就起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。大仓蜷了蜷身子，伸手拽了空调被盖在身上。  
被子底下绵软的空间成了温室，孩子已经6个月了，很有份量，年轻的孕夫摸了摸圆滚滚的肚子，心里颇有些成就感。  
他往被子里缩了缩，又揉揉眼睛，最近总是很困，但偶尔却也会睡不着，比如现在。大仓仰着头看了看时钟，距离丈夫回来还有半个小时。  
他咬着嘴唇想了一会，还是拉开抽屉，里头的各种小玩具被这个孩子封存已久，大仓挑挑拣拣，拿出一根并不算粗长的，慢悠悠地塞进腿间。  
冰凉的橡胶制品陌生又熟悉，他满足地叹了口气。事实上就连丈夫也不知道，随着孩子的茁壮成长，他的欲望也在悄然勃发。被放置半年之久的omega后颈腺体饱满发亮，散着悠悠青柠奶香。  
大仓动了动，只觉得自己腿间一片湿软，他努力伸着手脱了透湿的内裤，微凉的手指贪恋着那一小块布料上的温暖，依依不舍地握了几秒钟才将它扔到地上。  
被子里暖得醉人，大仓握着腿间逐渐与他的体温同步的温热按摩棒，缓缓将它推进了紧致的后穴里。  
……  
丸山隆平保存了今天的工作报表，迅速收拾了东西，踩着下班铃出了公司大门。  
他答应给妻子带的奶油蛋糕，要是去晚了就没有了。怀孕的人娇气的很，一点不顺心就吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，他也不闹，就是悄无声息的委屈，单薄的一个人在沙发的角落里缩成一团，抱着日渐隆起的肚子抽抽噎噎，小模样让人心疼的紧。  
想起妻子吃到蛋糕时可爱的笑脸，丸山加快了脚步，他迫不及待地想抱抱他。  
“我回来了！”丸山推开家门，被满屋子的浓郁奶香撞了个跟头，他勉强定了定神，放下手上的公文包和那块甜蜜的小蛋糕，踉踉跄跄地往屋里跑，“小忠？”  
屋里的omega满脸甜腻的水汽，他靠在被团上大开着腿，粉嫩的穴口里不深不浅地夹着根深色的按摩棒，他听到丈夫的声音，茫然地回了头，“……欢迎回来…”  
丸山觉得自己要炸了。  
怀着孕的妻子腿间一片湿淋淋，白嫩的大腿内侧泛着热气腾腾的粉红，他早就没力气控制那根造孽的棒子了，只能任由它搭在腿上被抽搐着的后穴吸进吸出，景色淫靡得紧。  
大仓一手抱着丈夫的枕头，一手扶着沉甸甸的肚子，委屈地哼了一声，“你…你怎么才回来啊……”  
丸山僵着身子被妻子拽了过去，好歹还记得释放信息素安慰他，“我回来了……我回来了……”  
有了现成的，大仓也就不需要那平替的枕头了，他撑起身子半跪在床上抱住丈夫的腰，用水汪汪的上目线盯着他，“maru…我难受……”  
丸山终于反应了过来，比alpha迟缓的脑子动得更快的是他的动作，他俯身过去吻他，又扶着按摩棒在穴口交接的边缘轻轻刺戳着，“孩子不要紧吗？不舒服了随时停下。”  
大仓仰着头哼了一声，抬起脚去踢丈夫的腰，“不要……你快进来……”  
丸山抽了按摩棒随手一扔，安抚着亲亲妻子的额头，自己的衣裳脱得飞快，橙味朗姆酒辛辣微甜的香气将小奶油裹了个严实，大仓舒服得喟叹一声，拉下丈夫的脖子与他交换了个深长的吻。  
丸山摸了摸妻子圆滚滚的肚皮，将他抱起来放在胯上，“小忠自己动好不好？”  
大仓娇气地哼了一声，自己扶着往下坐，终于被填满的巨大满足感爽得他断断续续地呜咽个不停，他扶着丈夫的肩膀一下一下扭着腰刺戳自己的腺点，甜腻的嗓音打着颤，控制不住的生理泪水流了满脸。  
丸山在被他吞进去的那一刻就不得不提起全部心神来应对孕期omega湿软淫荡的身体，那甬道里的花液仿佛无穷无尽，滚烫的地打在忍得努力的龟头上，丸山恍惚间甚至觉得平日里那个羞涩可爱的妻子此刻变成了惑人的妖精，用他最引以为傲的淫荡身体和嗓音勾引着所有途经的alpha，将他们挨个榨干再吞吃入腹。  
丸山直愣愣地盯着眼前发出欢愉的喘息声的妻子，心里想：我不过是其中的一个最不起眼的遇难者吧？  
“你…哈啊…你也动动嘛……”大仓毕竟还怀着孩子，动了一会儿就没了力气，靠在丈夫的颈边喘气，他闭着眼摸着alpha跳动着的滚烫腺体，像是被朗姆酒熏醉了一样露出个不设防的笑容，于是清甜的青柠奶香打着旋钻进了丸山的大脑深处，成了场天崩地坼的灾难。  
丸山扶着他的肩膀将他再次放倒，捡起被扔到地上的枕头塞到他腰下，又低头亲亲孕夫的肚子，“宝宝你看，妈妈浪不浪？”  
大仓愣了一下，有些惊讶地抬起头想要看看丈夫的脸。温柔的alpha从不在床上说这样的话，床第之间的他通常是温和传统的，话也少的很，最多不过泄出那么一两声喘息，妻子稍微露出不情愿的表情就立刻停手，宁可去洗手间自行解决也绝不会用强迫的手段。大仓当然很感激他，但偶尔也会有些不满，太过温柔有时也不是什么好事啊。  
丸山伸手按住他的肩膀，往他胸口处堆了个巨大的被团，又狠狠抓了一把omega微微隆起的胸脯，“宝贝别动，等着挨操就行了。”  
视线被阻，亲密的丈夫又在用熟悉的嗓音说着陌生的话，大仓慌得使劲推面前的被团，“maru…maru…”他软着嗓子叫丈夫的名字，希望能得到一个熟悉的安慰。  
当然他失败了，代价是双手也失去了自由，被那条他今早亲自挑选的领带缚在了头顶，丈夫捻着他红肿的乳头，那张熟悉的脸上却有一双陌生的眼睛，他垂着眼睛看着他，幽深的瞳孔里照不进一点光，“我的小荡妇，这身子被几个男人操过了？等不到老公回来就自己动上了？真贱啊……”  
大仓被这话震惊地抽噎了一声，挣扎着想去抱他，“就你一个！就你一个！别这样……你别这样……”他吓得哭了起来。  
丸山冷着脸挑了挑嘴角，回到被团后面狠狠掐了一把omega软白的屁股蛋，得到了一声带着哭腔的尖叫，他冷笑着掐住omega脆弱的大腿根，用力将自己埋进了花蕊深处。  
大仓被他顶得整个人移动了几公分，巨大的力道吓得他大声哭叫起来，“哈…别……孩子…孩子…”他被紧缚着的双手勉强抱住了肚子，被撞得发麻的大腿根颤抖着，哭得几乎喘不过气。  
丸山此刻可是冷静的不得了，他拎着omega的膝盖窝将他倒提着往自己胯上撞，剧烈运动之下的声音没有丝毫起伏，“小忠喜不喜欢老公操你？爽不爽？”他抹了一把omega腿间的湿黏蹭到他的孕肚上，“宝宝看看，妈妈是不是可贱了？湿成这个样子，是不是欠操？”  
大仓被这话惊得头皮一麻，尖叫着射了出来，被自己未出世的孩子注视着一样的巨大羞耻感击溃了他，他无力地摇着头，哑着嗓子求饶，“不要了…maru…哈啊…放过我……”  
丸山被omega猛然收紧的甬道夹得爆了句粗，咬着牙掐紧了他的胯骨开始加速，甚至还腾了只手出来用力捋着omega高潮后颤抖着的性器给他榨着精，“放过你？那应该叫我什么？”  
大仓疼得浑身抽搐，意识都被平白掐没了半截，清秀的小脸被眼泪口水糊得乱七八糟，他下意识地半张着嘴呢喃着，“旦那さん……”  
“嗯？”被团后面的人不甚满意似的对着他的屁股扇了一巴掌。  
大仓呜咽一声，赶紧改口，“主人！主人！”  
“还有呢？”丸山的呼吸粗重起来，他也快到了。  
大仓只觉得自己的身体要被撞碎了，灵魂也要被撞散了，他被丈夫亲口说出来的羞辱折磨得满脸通红，“请……射给我……”  
丸山笑了起来，将omega身上阻拦视线的被团拽到一边，手臂环过他的肩背将他抱进怀里，“好孩子。”  
他猛力一顶，射进了omega的身体深处。  
滚烫的精液烫得大仓眼前一白，他哽咽着抱紧了丈夫结实的肩膀，直直坠入无意识的深渊。  
丸山爱怜地亲亲他的额头，自己的omega吓坏了，昏过去了也还在抖个不停。  
他将他打横抱起，去了浴室清理。  
……  
“丸山隆平，我觉得这不行。”大仓端坐在床头，手里端着块奶油蛋糕，腰后垫了两个柔软的枕头。  
丸山在他床边土下座，“小忠对不起！我绝对不会再这样了！请给我一次改正的机会！”  
大仓叹了口气，手指蹭了点奶油往自家丈夫的唇边一蹭，挑起他的下巴。  
丸山：？！！！！！！  
大仓凑过去将他嘴角的奶油舔净，满足地眯了眯眼，“这个，就昨天的你，我能一个月见一次吗？”  
丸山：“……………………啊？”  
大仓：“？太勉强了吗？是我考虑不周了，我们结婚这么久才能碰到一次的情况肯定特别罕见，那……一个半月一次呢？或者你有什么触发机制吗？”  
丸山：…………我老婆为何喜欢我骂他。


End file.
